Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system for acquiring an X-ray image of an object, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium having stored thereon a program for the X-ray imaging system and the information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known an X-ray imaging system including an imaging apparatus configured to receive an X-ray beam emitted by an X-ray generating apparatus to form an image and a control apparatus configured to control the imaging apparatus. In addition, for use in a medical cart, there has been widely used an X-ray imaging system in which the imaging apparatus and the control apparatus, which are wireless slave apparatus, are connected to an access point (a wireless master apparatus, hereinafter referred to as “AP”) to communicate to/from each other.
A channel within a 5 GHz frequency band is sometimes used as a channel (a frequency band) for wireless communication in an X-ray imaging system. A part of the channels within the 5 GHz frequency band is a frequency band used by a meteorological radar or the like. Thus, when the AP uses this frequency band, the AP is required to support a dynamic frequency selection (DFS) function. In this case, the DFS function is a function of changing a channel to be used when detecting that the same channel is being used by the meteorological radar or the like in order to avoid interference with the meteorological radar or the like. In Japanese Patent No. 5708645, there is disclosed a technology relating to the DFS.
The DFS function disables communication after a channel is changed until it is confirmed that the meteorological radar or the like is not detected with the changed channel. However, there is a problem in that a user mistakes this phenomenon for an abnormality of the system without recognizing that the disabled communication is due to the DFS function.